Human Torch
Human Torch 'is a Marvel Comics character who is a member of the Fantastic Four and the younger brother of Susan Storm. He is voiced by David Kaufman in ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and by James Arnold Taylor in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.. The Human Torch was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Background Early life Not very much is known about Johnny's past, except that he got trapped in the Baxter Building when it was sent to space by Doctor Doom. Present The Human Torch helped the Avengers fight off the Dark Elves in their ice forms when the Casket of Ancient Winters was opened. Few weeks later after the Avengers saved Asgard from Loki, Johnny and the Thing visited the Avengers Mansion for a poker game, the Hulk attacked the Thing and Johnny joined the fight. At the game Johnny was surprised that Captain America didn't know him he watched when the Thing got attacked by the Hulk. Doombots started to attack, he took on several Doombots. After a while the Doombots deactivated and the Hulk threw them in the ocean, they left the mansion and went to the Baxter Building where they met Reed and Tony and told them that Susan and Wasp got kidnapped. Johnny was worried and they decided to invade the castle, but as they arrived they got overwhelmed by Doom. Doom stopped the fighting and freed both Susan and Wasp. The Fantastic Four and the Avengers left the castle. In the Avengers headquarters, they discussed the reason for Doom's attack. Personality Johnny is a hot-head who lives for the thrill and action in battle. He would prefer to fight, rather than watch it, or do anything else really. This tends to disturb or annoy others who aren't used to this attitude of his, such as Hawkeye. He can be serious, but that is only when someone close to him is in danger. That thrill of his automatically turns into pure focus. This was demonstrated when Susan was captured. He loves to pull many pranks on his teammates whenever he pleases. Physical appearance Johnny has blond hair and blue eyes, he sometimes covers his face with sunglasses. He wears the standard Fantastic Four's blue outfit, that can withstand extreme heat when Johnny goes in to fiery form. The outfit goes with back boots, gloves, and a black belt with the Fantastic 4 symbol on his chest. When Johnny activates his powers he goes into a fiery form where he can emit and control the element of fire. Powers and Abilities Powers *'''Pyrokinesis: Human Torch is able to generate fire at will. **'Fire Manipulation:' Human Torch is able to absorb fire and manipulate fire at will. **'Flight:' With pyrokinesis, Human Torch is able to fly in flames. **'Cold Resistance:' Human Torch is able to withstand extreme cold as he is too hot for ice to freeze him. Weaknesses *'Lack of oxygen:' Human Torch is vulnerable to lack of oxygen as he's not allowed to fly in space. *'Water:' Human Torch is weak against water, which may extinguish his flames. Relationships Susan Richards They are siblings. Johnny acts kind arrogant towards everyone even to Susan, but when she gets in trouble he wants to save her as soon as trouble showing brotherly love. Reed Richards Johnny keep winding Reed up about how smart he is or could build such and such. Ben Grimm Johnny and Ben argue constantly but seem to be best friends. They are able to pull through for each other in battle but at home all they ever do is prank and be mean to each other many times in their free time when not saving the world. Appearances *117. "The Man Who Stole Tomorrow" (Photo) *120. "The Casket of Ancient Winters" *201. "The Private War of Doctor Doom" *226. "Avengers Assemble!" Trivia *This marks the sixth animated appearance of the character having previously appeared in Fantastic Four (1967), Fantastic Four (1994), Spider-Man (1994), The Super Hero Squad Show, and Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes. *Johnny was portrayed by Chris Evans in Fox's Fantastic Four film duology before Evans portrayed Captain America in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *He was portrayed by Michael B. Jordan in the 2015 reboot, who later go on to play Erik Killmonger in Black Panther. Gallery 02 ep 27.png 25 ep 27.png 45 ep 27.png Human Torch.png Ant-manscottlang3.png FantasticFourDefeatingSkrull.png 51 ep 27.png tumblr_n824mewpgd1rl14rno3_1280.png Invisible Woman.png Human_Torch_USM_01.png|Human Torch Parade Float in Ultimate Spider-Man Human Torch Avengers Alliance.png|Human Torch from Marvel: Avengers Alliance External Links *Human Torch on Avengers Earths Mightiest Heroes Wiki Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Superheroes Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters who fly Category:Siblings Category:Adults Category:American characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Acquired characters Category:Upcoming characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Fantastic Four characters